The Miracle of Love
by darkness wasted
Summary: Shadow goes to school and meets a pink hedgehog. They soon find out there feelings for each other only for Amy to get killed. ShadAmy Fic. Review and Enjoy!


The Miracle of Love

The Miracle of Love

Shadow is starting high school and he knows he'll be treated horribly. On a clear sunny morning Shadow wakes up in his room. He lives alone in a one story home. He was isolated from the city and he liked it that way. He grabs his back pack which said in red Sharpe _Hands OFF._ He grabs his favorite black shirt and puts on deathly night jeans. Before leaving he puts his hoody on and puts his walkman in it's pocket. He takes out the head phones and heads for school without a word.

Amy rose was sleeping in her pink colored room. Her alarm went off and she slowly woke up. She cold feel the sun's warm razes against her skin. "Time for school. Mrs. Mic said we were getting a new student in class." She hoped out of bed and went into the shower. After her bath she went and found a green shirt with light green pants to match. She found her green boots and slipped them on. She went and grabbed her pink school bag and put on her pink jacket. "I wonder who the new kid is? Mrs. Mic said they used to live on a space colony. Seems interesting!" Amy also lived alone. She always wanted company over but all of her friends are always busy with something. She took her keys and locked her door.

Shadow trudged along without looking or speaking to anyone. He went into the enormous school building and took out his placement paper. "Hmm…..room 412. There it is." He walked into the room and looked around. He was the first to arrive. "Hello dear. You must be the new student." The teacher went up to him. Shadow looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Her mouth was moving but no words were heard. He figured because he was still listening to music. He handed her the paper of his transfer and took a seat in the back. He put his hood on and set his bag next to the table. He put his head down and waited for the day to be over.

Amy walked in full of smiles.

"Hello Miss Rose. Early again are we you never come late!" Mrs. Mic said laughing.

"I plan to keep it that way." Amy said and looked to the back of the room. "Is that the new student?" Mrs. Mic looked over and saw Shadow with his head down. "Yes he is."

"Hmm…I'll make him feel welcomed!" Amy ran over and sat next to the black hedgehog. He felt someone near him and turned his head around. He still had his head on the table and looked at the pink hedgehog.

"Can I help you?" He said in his usual tone. Amy looked at him and tilted her head. "Hello." She said.

Shadow raised his eyebrow. Her mouth moved but he heard nothing. He took off his hood and then his head phones. Amy's eyes widened at his hair. She positively loved it. She also liked his highlights.

"Why are you staring at me?" He asked. "Oh I'm sorry. Umm…do you have any friends yet?" Amy asked full of curiosity.

"How would I make friends anyway? There's no one here yet. Well except for you." Shadow said lifting his head up. "I can be your fiend. M y name is Amy Rose." Amy stoke out her hand.

Shadow shuck it and actually smiled. "Pretty name. I'm Shadow the Hedgehog." Amy smile and randomly gave him a hug. Shadow didn't know how to react to the embrace.

"Umm…what are you doing?" he asked not returning the embrace. Amy let go and blushed.

"Oh sorry. I just like to give hugs to my friends guess I went a bit ahead of myself." Amy said still blushing.

Shadow saw how red she was and smiled. "So what are you listening to Shadow?" Amy said looking at the head phones on the table.

Shadow handed them to her so she could hear. Amy put them on and listened.

"Wow this song is beautiful. We should make it our theme song!" Amy said.

"Our theme song? What ever do you mean?" Shadow said crossing his arms.

"Well since we're friends we need a song to represent us. I like this one. What do you think?" She gave him back the head phones for him to hear. (the song is incomplete)

"Sure. I guess." He said looking at her. The bell rang and the rest of the class came in.

Shadow and Amy sat together talking and learning much about each other.

After four other classes, Shadow and Amy went to lunch. Shadow didn't eat but just got a soda.

He and Amy sat next to each other and began a new conversation about their favorite video games. Shadow never thought he would find someone who is much in common with him. "Hey look girls it's Amy kiss up Rose!" someone yelled behind them. Amy's cheeks turned red and she turned to Shadow. He had an angry expression and looking behind him. "Who said that?!" Shadow said getting up from his chair. Amy looked at him and pulled his arm.

"Just leave it Shadow." She said worried. Shadow looked down at her.

"I will not. They just hurt your feelings and I'm not going to allow that!" Shadow then tensed up.

A bird named Selena walked up to him with four guys and three girls walking behind her. They were a mix of hedgehogs and birds.

"I said it. What are you going to do about it? She is a kiss up always early to class and constant straight A's. I only say how it is and that's the truth." Selena said.

"Apologize right now!" Shadow said pointing a finger at her.

"As if. I'll never apologize to a poor excuse of a bookworm as herself! No one on this earth can make me!" Selena said crossing her arms and laughing. The group behind her laughed with her and they pointed at Amy. Amy hid her face and had tears stream down her face.

"Ok that's it!" Shadow pushed the girl and she fell on her friends. "Hey that's no way to treat a lady!" Selena yelled from the floor. "You're no lady! I've never met anyone so self absorbed in my life!' Shadow yelled pointing at her.

"Come on Ames." Shadow grabbed Amy's hand and they went out into the hallway. "Oh she'll regret this!" Selena yelled

"You didn't have to do that Shadow." Amy said looking at him. They were in deserted hallway. No one was around not even a teacher. "Hey you're my friend and I'll stick up for you. Stop crying ok. It was no big deal." Shadow placed his hand on her face and wiped away a warm tear. Amy smiled and gave him a hug. To her amazement he returned the embrace. She felt loved and safe in his arms.

The bell rang and they let each other go.

"Thank you Shadow. I'll stick up for you too." Amy kissed his cheek and she went off to class. Shadow put his hand near his face where she kissed him. He smiled warmly and went to his next class.

The day ended with Shadow walking alone. Amy gave him her cell number and Shadow gave her his.

His jean pocket began to ring and vibrate. He took out his phone and saw it was Amy.

"Hello?"

_Hey Shadow. I just wanted someone to talk to is that ok?_

"Sure I'm free to talk." Shadow went to the park and sat on a hill over looking the city.

_Huhh…listen I know this may sound funny but since tomorrow is Friday how about we go to the movies after school. There's this new scary movie that's out and is guarantied to scare you! You up for it?_

"Sure but I must tell you I'm never scared Amy. It's not in my nature."

_Oh we'll see about that mister! Well I have homework to do so I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget ok. Bye Shad!_

Amy hung up and Shadow put his phone away. He leaned against an old tree and looked at the horizon. It was red and orange indicating a sunset.

"Well as long as I keep her happy those bullies won't be able to hurt her." He said to himself. He got up and headed home for the night.

The next day Shadow was early to class and was the first one there again. He sat in his chair waiting for Amy. The door opened and he saw her. She was covered in black and orange paint.

"Ames what happened to you?" Shadow got out of his chair and went over to her. Amy flinched when he placed his hand on her shoulder. He saw a nasty bruise and it angered him.

"Who did this to you?" He said coldly. Amy had tears fall and she leaned against his chest. Shadow wrapped his arms around her. "It's ok Amy you're fine now." Shadow stroked her head to calm her down. He heard laughter coming from the hallway.

"Ha awesome job Stary and nice idea with the paint Krissy!" Selena laughed and was in between two hedgehog girls.

"Why those…!" Shadow was about to let go of Amy when she tightened her grip on him. Shadow looked at her.

"Come let's get you cleaned up." Shadow led her out of the school building. She took her over to his house. She washed up in his bathroom and went over to him. He was sitting on his couch with anger visible in his eyes. Amy looked around and saw that the walls were bare and that he stayed alone.

"Feel better?" He asked.

"Thank you." Amy said still standing. Shadow looked at her. "I'm so going to get them for this!" He tightened his fist and looked out his window. He stayed sitting down. Amy sat next to him and put her face into her palms.

Shadow saw how sad she was. Amy felt his arm around her. She leaned against his chest and cried some more. "It' ok Ames. You're safe now." Shadow stroked her quills gently and held her close to him.

"Come on." Shadow helped her up to a sitting position and held her hand. "Let's go." He pulled on her arm.

"Where are we going?" She asked wiping away tears. "To the movies. I'm getting this out of your mind." Shadow said pointing to her head and smiling. Amy smiled back and they left the house.

They reached the mall and headed into the movies. They sat by each other and the movie began. Certain parts Shadow thought were boring like the love scenes but he saw that Amy was having a good time so he didn't say anything. When the killer in the movie suddenly jumped out to kill his next victim Amy shuck and held on to Shadow. He was interested about the effects but he really didn't like how fake the blood looked.

The movie finished and they left the theater. "Wow I've never been so scared in my life." Amy said. Shadow smiled and rolled his eyes.

They went to the park and sat on the hill Shadow was on the day before. Amy and him held hands. "It's beautiful here Shadow. I love the view of the city from here." Amy said leaning on his shoulder. Shadow leaned his head on her's and they continued watching the horizon. It was still early and school was still in session.

"Why are those people picking on you?" Shadow asked looking at her. Amy's ears dropped and she gave a weak smile.

"I don't know why. I try not to pay attention to it so much." Amy said looking at him.

Shadow nodded and hugged her. Amy returned the hug but didn't let go. Shadow didn't either.

That same afternoon Selena and two other girls were planning something really over the edge for Amy. But their target this time is Shadow. "You've got the blade Stary?" Stary pulled out a sharp pocket knife and held it up. "Hehe….Amy now won't have anyone to protect her." Selena said evilly.

"But what happens if we get caught?" Krissy asked.

"We'll just pin his death to Amy. We'll say she became angry about being protected and she went crazy! It's full proof!" Selena said The group of girls laughed. "We'll do it tomorrow night when they're walking home from school." Selena announced.

Shadow and Amy stayed on the hill holding each other close. Amy looked up at him. Shadow leaned close to her and kissed her. Amy blinked twice but deepened the kiss.

She found someone who cares for her. They parted and Shadow looked at her smiling.

"Amy…..I…..love you." Shadow confessed. Amy smiled and looked at him.

"I love you to." Amy whispered. They kissed again.

The next day they went to school holding hands. They sat next to each other and talked. Selena saw them and gave an evil grin. "Tonight it's sayonara Shadow and Amy." Selena walked off after seeing them talk.

That afternoon, Shadow and Amy walked home. Something was bothering Shadow though. Amy saw his concerned and worried face. "What is it Shadow?" She asked.

"Feels like someone is following us." Shadow turned and saw no one. Amy held his hand tight and they continued on walking. They turned into an ally way. They always took this as a short cut to get to the park. When they were about halfway through, Shadow heard a garbage can topple over. Then four hooded figures came out from behind the dumpsters and four other figures came out from behind trash bins.

"Huh!" Amy gasped and Shadow put her behind him. "What do you want?" Shadow said coldly.

"Get them." A female's voice said. The gang attacked. Shadow fought back. Amy did her best of helping him. Then two figures grabbed her and held her tight. "Let me go! Shadow!" Amy cried.

Shadow turned and saw her. "Amy!" Shadow ran to her but was tackled to the ground by three figures. "Not so fast hedgehog!" The same female voice said. The three figures held Shadow tight. He tried to fight them off so that he could get to Amy.

"Now to get rid of you. No one can protect Amy if they're dead!" The female pulled out a blade and showed the knife to him. Just as things couldn't get any worse, it began to rain extremely hard. "Good bye Shadow and good riddance!" Shadow's eyes widened. "NO! Shadow!" Amy broke free of the figures and ran to Shadow. The female strikes and a yell of pain was heard all over. Shadow's eyes widened at the sight. Amy was in front of him holding her abdomen. It was bleeding heavily. "AMY!" Shadow punched and threw the people holding him. The group ran and left Shadow and Amy.

"Amy can you hear me?" Shadow knelled by her. He picked her up and laid her on his lap. The rain storm went from bad to worse. Lighting and thunder was heard and seen. The ally was dark and cold. Shadow felt alone.

"Sh-Shadow….." Amy opened her eyes half way. Shadow smiled and looked into her eyes.

"You're going to be fine Amy. I'm here." Shadow cradled her in his arms. He put his hand on her wound. He felt her blood ooze out on to his hand.

"My god….." He said and he took out his cell phone. He dialed 911.

"Hello! I need help fast. My girlfriend's been stabbed!"

_Please calm down sir. Where are you?_

"We're at the ally way on 4th and Hall. Hurry up she's dieing here!"

Shadow hung up and tossed his phone aside. H looked at Amy.

She was wet because of the rain and pale because of her blood loss. Shadow had tears stream down. He laid his head on her's and cried.

"I told you that I would stick up for you…..Shadow." Amy said placing her hand against his chest. He looked at her and gave a weak smile. He kissed her and kept his hand on her wound.

"You're going to make it Ames. I know you will….just hold on a little longer." Shadow said holding her hand. Amy's grip was weak.

"I can't……it hurts Shadow." Amy winced and tears fell. "I know but please try to. I need you. You can't leave me here alone." Shadow said stroking her quills.

"I…love you Shadow. I'm…….sorry." Amy slowly stopped breathing and her hand fell down in a puddle. She closed her eyes.

"Amy….." Shadow whispered. "…..no.." He leaned his head on her and cried his heart out.

The ambulance came but they were to late.

They took her away and Shadow pounded the wet concrete ground. He cussed at the world and yelled into the sky.

After the funeral, Shadow went home and cried. He punched his walls and broke anything in sight. He went into the kitchen and took out a knife. He walked back to his room and sat in bed. His hoody and jeans were the same one's he wore when Amy died.

He looked at the knife and held it tight. It's been a week and he still grieves over her loss. He had enough and decided to end his life.

"If I can't be with you here then I'll be with you always there." He said. He raised the knife to where his heart was. He slowly drew it closer and closer. With every passing second, warm tears fell from his red eyes. Then something stopped him. It was a warm feeling. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Who's there?" He looked around.

Then his whole room went white.

"Shadow." Shadow heard someone say his name.

"What's going on? Where am I?" He looked around then he stopped when he saw someone.

"Am-Amy…..Ames!" Shadow ran to her and they hugged. "Ames you're back!" He said.

"No Shadow….I'm not." Amy said parting from him.

Shadow looked at her confused. "What do you mean? You're right here!" Shadow said looking into her eyes.

"It's hard to explain. But I really must go." Amy said holding his hand.

"You can't go. I need you!" Shadow brought her into a hug. He cried on her shoulder.

Amy stroked his black quills. "Do you really need me Shadow?" She asked still in his hug. Shadow nodded and held her closer.

Amy parted from him and placed her hand on his face. "Then if you truly need me…..wake up." Amy said.

"What? Wake up? Is this a dream? If it is I don't ever want to wake up from it!" Shadow said holding her hands.

"Yes Shadow you are asleep but you're not dreaming. I came to you because I saw you were going to kill yourself." Amy placed her hand on his heart. He knew she was indicating that he was going to strike his heart.

"But I can't Ames. I can't wake up to another day without you." He said sitting on the ground hiding his face into his palms. Amy sat next to him and hugged him. Shadow hugged her back.

The strange white place they were in was quiet and peaceful. The two were in it's center holding each other.

"I love you Ames and I can't lose you again." Shadow said crying on her. Amy stroked his quills with love. "I love you too Shadow. But the only way we can be together is if you wake up." Amy whispered.

"But how will me waking up bring us together?" He asked looking at her.

"Trust me." She said smiling.

Shadow nodded. "But how do I wake up?" He asked. Amy brought him into a hug.

"Just relax and open your eyes." Amy said.

Shadow obeyed and he found himself in bed. He was laying on his back staring up into the ceiling. He felt someone next to him. His heart jumped for utter joy.

Amy was asleep on his bed facing him.

Tears streamed down his face. He placed his hand on her head to see if she were truly there. When he did her eyes opened.

"Amy! How did….you know I don't care!" Shadow brought her close to him and hugged her. Amy smiled against his chest. "I'm back Shadow!" She said. She hugged him back.

"How? How is this possible?" Shadow said holding her.

"You said you really needed me so I was given a second chance." Amy said

Shadow and her laid there in his bed holding each other.

"I'm here now Shadow. You don't have to suffer anymore." Amy said stroking his face.

He nodded and kept her close. "You should really sleep. I've been watching and you haven't slept in awhile. I'm pretty tired myself." Amy said half yawning. She rested her head against his chest and slowly went to sleep.

Shadow brushed her hair from her eyes and smiled. He kissed her head and slowly went to sleep. Knowing she's by him forever. Shadow slept soundly still holding on to Amy. They stayed together ever since.

The End

**Wow that took forever! My longest one yet. What did you think? I tried to get into much detail as possible. Thank you all for reviews and I will continue writing. Bye!**


End file.
